I miss you
by Sweet forever
Summary: This is just a short story of how Eli gets Clare back.


**Hey guys this is just something I came up with last night. Hope you like it. **

Eli and Clare

Eli's prov

It's been just one day since I ended it with Clare and I already regret it but at the same time I feel good. For once I don't have to go on and on about how I feel. For once I can just have fun and forget I ever saw Cam's dead body. For once I feel free.

Clare's prov

Why did he end thing with me? Did I make him feel out of place when I tried to make him talk? If that's how he feels I think he should have told me and he should try and understand that I was doing this for him. I have never cried so much in my life before, well maybe when my parents got divorced, but I have never cried this much over a boy! I want him back so badly that it hurts! I miss the feeling of his lips on my lips, his strong arms holding me, and just the fact the he could make me smile even when I had bad day. I want things between us to be okey again! I don't want to live without Eli!

Eli's prov

"Hey Jake you want to come over and play video games with me?" I ask in a very happy tone. "Dude I can't I just got back together with Katie and well we want to catch up. Sorry." I was disappointed but I'm happy he got his girl back. "It's ok man. Go have fun with your girl. I'm happy for you guys!" "Thanks Eli. Again I'm really sorry.

Now that I have you let me just say not cool bro. You do not dump a girl for trying to help you with something. Oh well that's all on you I just wanted to let you know." I thought about what he said and then told him "I have my reasons dude. Call me when you have a chance bye." "Bye" he said and hung up.

I called Adam but he was with Becky, called Mo but he was with Marisol, and lastly I called Drew (I was running out of options) but as you can guess he was with Bianca. Well all my guy friends are having a great time with their girlfriend and I'm the only one that is single great ( see the sarcasm) I decided to go for a walk and get some fresh air. Without even realizing I was in front of Clare's house. I know she's there cause she always likes to be lazy on Saturday mornings. Clare opens the door and goes to the mailbox to see if there is any.

She grabs the mail and was about to go back inside and I know she is ignoring on purpose so I speak up and say "Not going to talk to me Edwards?" With my well known smirk. She turns around and doesn't look at me in the eyes and pretends she doesn't see me and say "Oh I thought heard something. Guess its NOTHING IMPORTANT!" She was about run inside her house when I grab her by her hips and pull her to me. I really can't hold back anymore I want her back so badly and all I could think about was kissing her again and so I bring my lips closer and closer to her lips. She closes her eyes and was going to kiss me but I chose to play a trick on her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and then backed away. "Clare why did you close your eyes?"

She looks at me and blushes and then she says. "You know what Eli I really thought you came to apologize but your are just here to play with my feeling so go away!" That's when I said "I sorry I just wanted to play with you but I am here to apologize. Clare I love you with all my heart and dumping you was the biggest mistake of my life." She looks at me then down to her shoes then back at me and says "I love you too Eli." I took the chance and asked "So will you take me back you know as you boyfriend?"

She thought about it walked around we and looked at me up and down. That's when she said "Well I don't know how to say this cause you really did make me feel bad when broke up with me..." I felt like I was about to die and a tear flowed down my cheek. "Eli I was just playing with you! Hahahah. Of course I would to take you back as my boyfriend!" I quickly smile at her and say "Oh I'll get you back for that one but right now all I want is to..." And with that we shared a kiss that I have been longing for for an entire day since we broke up.


End file.
